Statement of the Problem
Ice adhesion to certain surfaces causes various types of problems. For example, ice accumulation on aircraft wings endangers the plane and its passengers. Accumulations of ice formed by the condensation and freezing of water on the outside surfaces of heat exchangers in freezers reduces heat transfer efficiency and often results in physical damage to cooling coils. Ice on ship hulls causes navigational difficulties, expenditure of additional power to navigate through water and ice, and unsafe conditions. Problems associated with ice are particularly obvious with respect to land-based surfaces in transportation systems, including roads and highways, bridges, parking lots, sidewalks, airport runways, train tracks. Ice on roads and bridges is frequently a cause of automobile accidents resulting in personal injury and death, as well as material damage. Ice on airport runways causes delays in air traffic. Large amounts of material resources, money and man-hours are spent annually to remove ice and snow from roads and other transportation-related surfaces to clear them for use and to reduce risks of slipping and skidding on iced surfaces. Ice on windshields and windows of motor vehicles decreases driver visibility and safety.
Conventional resistive heating systems to remove ice and snow have high, sometimes economically unfeasible, power requirements. Application of chemical agents to remove ice has temporary effects, is limited to relatively small surface areas, and is labor and equipment intensive. Also, once ice has formed on surfaces, it may be difficult to remove.